EDs of war
EDs of War is a game created by the 2k games. The game focuses on Ed, a legendary war hero who was put in prison for going AWOL to try and save his father. He broke out of prison with the help of Eddy, who had gotten stronger and is as tall as Ed. As it tells the events of the war, It tells the story of Omega squad and their participation in the war against the aliens. Soldiers Ed: Ed is a legendary soldier in the newly made Cul-de-sac Militia. He is a Sergent and is considered a legend among the kids, as he had an impressive body count, more than 200, and he saved more soldiers in the official military and the cul de sac militia. He went AWOL to save his father, and it nearly cost the lives of everyone. He was put in prison for his actions for a life sentence. Months later, he was broken out of prison because it was abandoned and plus they regreted putting him in prison. he now explores the world with his squad fighting the aliens that invaded his homeworld and protecting the ones he loves. Edd: Edd is a former student at Peach Creek Jr. High. now a militia fighter, he is part of Omega squad and gets emotionally and physically tortured during the war. He nearly commits suicide when Eddy gives him a shotgun, but decides that therapy is the best option. He is a former child prodigy in science and engineering, and is in charge of the vehicular and weapon repair. At night, he has nightmares that plague him like a disease. When the war is over, he asks his parents to take him to therapy and put him to rest early. Eddy: Eddy, just like the other kids, is a former student at Peach Creek Jr. High. He got taller and is the size of Ed. He is able to use many guns that a regular kid would find really heavy. He broke Ed out of prison during the baddest part of the war to save the kids and their home. he wants to find his girlfriend, Samantha, and save her and take her away from the war to a safe place. He finds her, but he finds her unable to speak or do sign language. She was tortured beyond recovery. he had no choice but to euthanize her. Ever since that, he was unable to let go of the past. he had to go home for a few months to recover and try to come back. He did, but it was hard on him. Factions Cul-de-sac Militia: The militia is a child organized, plain clothed militia. As the war started, it saw instant action in the Battle of Peach Creek. Although it is plain clothed, like the militia in Modern Warfare 2, everyone that volunteers wears a bulletproof vest resistant to any type of bullets. Sometimes the U.S. military will let them ride in their cars and vehicles, thinking they are civilians. when the war started, Kevin decided to take action against the alien menace. They went to a local gun store to find the owner dead. Not did it only have pistols and shotguns, but in a secret room, they found assault rifles, submachine guns, combat and automatic and semi-automatic shotguns from all of the militaries. Soon they decided to fortify the Cul-de-sac, cutting off all entrances to it and making underground tunnels leading to their base of operations. It is currently in the newly fought Battle of Lemon Brook. U.S. military: The U.S. military is one of the strongest factions in the world. It is one of the main enemies the aliens have to face. Early in the game, made to movie, they will think the kids will be just regular civilians, not seeing that they are armed. Sometimes they will let them ride in their vehicles and bring them home to their base of operations. later in the game, they will see that the kids are armed and let them fight in what they thought was their war. Most of it was just coming home from the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan. Later on, their war they thought would be easy, turned into a nightmare when everything in the world was ruined. Aliens: Aliens are the main enemies of the game. These aliens are humanoid aliens, with once a smooth and slimy skin, now hardened and rocky. These aliens have advanced technology, but take a lot of damage from bullets. These came after the end of the events of The Eds are Coming. After they came to their planet, they decided to take action and take it over. They destroyed nearly everything on the planet. Now they are up against a powerful military and the Newly made militia. Vehicles Armored van: The kids took the old van, with the help of the Eds, and made it into an armored tank. They found a HMG that can be attached to any type of vehicle. They made holes for the kids to fire their weapons from. It is made to house the kids if their houses are destroyed. Mini van: the mini van is sort of like the armored van. It has an LMG on the top of it, and it has windows for guns to be fired from. It is so small, it can be driven by the armored van and support it from the sides. Since before the war, the Eds had become resourceful, and can build anything. The eds were positioned to upgrade vehicles, and were making cars and simple bikes into war machines. These are also as strong as the military cars. ATV guns: These ATVs are fast and able to clear paths and kill enemies in a flash. The guns are mounted machine guns. These are used mainly by Alpha squad. As they are the ones that use stealth and sniping to take out the enemy. These are the fastest vehicles in the game. but, it sacrifices health. It makes it have the lowest health in the game. Car: Cars are one of the average vehicles in the game. these are one of the main cars and deployment units. they supply the teams with supplies like guns and health kits. sometimes, if you are not careful, and the enemy damages it enough, it will explode and kill you or really damage you. so, better watch out. Trucks: Trucks are also one of the main deployment units. These are one of the last vehicles having mounted machine guns. These deploy the militia and the military when they get desperate enough, to deploy on the spot. They also provide for medical trucks and vans. They also are the ones that get can withstand the most damage. Episodes Episode 1: Breakout 2 months after the Battle for Earth, Ed is waiting in his cell waiting... for something unknown but to himself. They stripped him of his clothing and put him in a tattered jumpsuit. As he waits for his inevitable demise, he hears a pounding on the door. "Not the Bruisers again!" says Ed. But, to his surprise, it's Eddy. "Hey, Lumpy! You still alive?" says Eddy. "Shut up, Eddy!" snaps Ed. "Hey, I'm just funnin' ya. Here, here's your gear. Oh, and here's a gun." "You gave me a freakin machine pistol?!" Yells Ed. "Come on, Ed. It's all they could give ya." He puts on his old gear and a new flak jacket and gets ready. "Now, here's 2 paths to go. Do you want to learn the basics again? or do you want to take the scenic route and forget the basics." He skips the basics and goes on a killing spree, killing aliens. They make it to the courtyard, but they find out they it is heavily guarded by enemy reinforcements, so they quietly make it through. They meet up with Edd, with his gear and an extra weapon. "Here, Ed. Here's your favorite AA-12. I brought it here, because I figured you'd be ticked off if you didn't have it." They make it to the Armored van and get back to the Cul-de sac. As they make it to the base, they notice Jimmy in the back seat with Eddy. " Hey, FLuffy! What are you doing here? The new rookie?" Says Ed. "Why, Ed. Jimmy's wanting to join out organization. But, before he does, he needed to pass our peacekeeper test. The military sees him as a private, but in our militia, he's a peacekeeper. He has to rise through the ranks and become a full-time soldier." "He doesn't need a history lesson, Sockhead. Let's just go." says Eddy. "Ed, Aren't you gonna give me a proper introduction?" asks Jimmy. "Around here, we don't give intros, just keep your gun ready at all times." As they make it to the entrance, they are blocked by a barricade. Over an intercom, they hear Kevin requesting a password. "Jawbreakers." Says Ed. it opens the door and out of the blue, the cul-de-sac appears. It looks like not like it used to do. Now it looks like a former war zone . But, underground, it was looking like paradise. There were shops and houses and schools. This new city is guarded by the militia and the higher ranked military. Eddy gets a call on his watch. "Nazz did you find her?" "Eddy, we found a Jane Doe at the hospital in the city. The place is crawling with those rocky aliens, and if you want to see if its her, check it out." "Guys, let's go. While we're at it, let's train the rookie. He'll need it." Episode 2: The Battle for Peach Creek Aliens Drone: Drones are the main infantry in the movies. These drones mostly fight in squads of 4-8. They carry weapons made by their kind but also steal weapons from dead soldiers. They lack a basic imagination, and are stupid enough to go out and try to kill a single soldier or peacekeeper. They are bred by an unknown practice made by the aliens. Once, these aliens were slimy and smooth and had an anatomy that was similar to a human being. When they came to Earth to colonize or take over, the new atmosphere made their skin tough and rocky. now they are fighting to control earth and kill the humans. Grenadier: Grenadiers Category:Games Category:Warfare Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction